


A Lesson on Conditional Weapon Durability

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Strongest blade in the empire, however, it is so fragile as to shatter when handled by any force other than the delicate touch of a lesbian.





	A Lesson on Conditional Weapon Durability

**Author's Note:**

> a little over a year ago i posted my very first xc2 fic. roughly 75 xc2 fics later here i am! i just want to thank everyone who reads, kudoses, and comments on my fics. sometimes i write shit that i think no one else would particularly care about, so it's always a joy to see someone else get a kick out of the stuff i put out.
> 
> anyway, here's a shitpost to try getting back into the writing groove. smash ultimate has been keeping me plenty occupied to absolutely no one's surprise.

No one really seemed to think much about Rex’s newfound ability as the _Master Driver_ , capable of synchronizing with any Blade’s ether link regardless of who their Driver was. It’s unprecedented. But somehow not entirely surprising. They’d all witnessed far more shocking things in the past few days, after all. 

The only Blade whose weapons he doesn’t try to wield is Poppi, out of sheer noponic respect for Tora’s efforts. 

“Not bad. Not bad,” Zeke shrugs, as they watch all Rex swing Pandoria’s sword around. He looks… ridiculous, holding that massive sword, but he’s channeling the electricity without any problem. 

“Yeah! You’re a natural at this, Rex!” Pandoria says. 

“You think so?” Rex swings his entire body around with the momentum of the sword’s weight, and the blade sinks deep into the unfortunate trunk of a nearby tree. “I guess it’s not too different from Pyra’s sword—“

“Wrong! Absolutely wrong!” 

“No offense to Pyra and Mythra, but I think the Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher is _way_ more aesthetic,” Pandoria says, in agreement with Zeke. That earns an exaggerated eyeroll from Mythra, which goes completely unnoticed by everyone. 

Rex frowns and lowers the tip of the blade to rest on the ground. “Aesthetic? Whaddya mean by that?” 

Zeke waves a hand dismissively. “Sorry chum, but if you need to ask that, then you’re clearly not ready to wield the Zekenator’s weapon of choice. Hand it back over!” 

He can’t really find any reason to argue, because he isn’t even Pandoria’s Driver, so he obligingly drags the sword back over to Zeke. Rex exhales and wipes his brow. He’d spent the better part of the afternoon playing around with Dromarch’s rings and letting Nia smack at him with her own sword. The weight of Pandoria’s sword, in contrast, was far heavier— he has a newfound respect for the sheer magnitude of speed Zeke can reach while carrying that thing. 

Mòrag and Brighid are seated a bit away from everyone else, leaning in close to one another as they quietly talk. As if sensing Rex’s stare, they both look up simultaneously. 

“Yes?” 

“Oh, nothing—“ Rex stumbles when Nia pushes at his shoulder. “I mean.”

“Spit it out. You wanna try Brighid’s swords next, don’t you?” Nia says. 

“I’m just curious, is all.” 

Mòrag and Brighid exchange a glance. They don’t really see any practical reason for Rex to practice sparring with so many different Blade weapons, not when he’s the Driver of the Aegis herself. But, well, there’s no fault in natural curiosity. And if there were any more circumstances where they’re separated again… 

Mòrag nods. “Very well.” 

“Thanks! I’ll be careful with ‘em, I swear.” 

He wasn’t too concerned about Pandoria’s sword, or Dromarch’s rings, but with the way Mòrag and Brighid are so _Mòrag and Brighid_ he can’t help but feel some sort of apprehension, right? Rex is well aware of their status in Mor Ardain. Only Ardainian royalty has ever been allowed to wield Brighid’s whipswords. And here he is, nothing but a salvager from the backwaters of Leftheria. 

Being the Driver of the Aegis and the Master Driver never really changed that. He is who he had always been. 

Mòrag is standing up and taking the swords from her hips. She holds them out to Rex. “Be careful of the flames.” Brighid doesn’t move to activate the ether link just yet, simply watching for now. 

There’s not supposed to be _this_ much pressure, surely. He can also feel Nia’s stare drilling into his back, and Mythra, and Zeke and Pandy and Dromarch and Tora and Poppi. 

They’re all watching as if they’re expecting something to happen. Rex tries to ignore these thoughts as he takes the swords from Mòrag. 

Then.

Immediately, the segments of the blades fall apart and clatter to the ground, leaving him awkwardly holding the hilts in his outstretched hands. 

Oh.

Wait. 

What? 

Rex fumbles and drops the hilts, and they promptly dissipate into ether. He scrambles backwards and bumps right into Nia, who laughs into his ear. 

“I— I didn’t mean—!” 

“Rex, you dumbass!” Mythra calls out. 

“Nice going, Rex!” Nia laughs. 

He stammers out more half-formed apologies, his face beginning to burn up as if he’s being scalded by Pyra’s flames. Or Brighid’s. Maybe it’d be fine if Brighid just set him on fire right now. They’re both staring at him blankly, seemingly unconcerned that Brighid’s whipswords had just shattered and dissipated when he held them for no longer than a couple seconds.

“That’s fine,” Mòrag calmly says. 

“Huh?!” 

“I can just generate another pair,” Brighid adds.

“What?!” 

“Calm down, Rex.” 

“But I…”

“It happens.”

“It _happens?!”_ he repeats in disbelief. 

“Well, yes,” Mòrag says, still completely unperturbed. “Brighid’s swords require a… certain, delicate touch. There’s a reason why I am Special Inquisitor, after all.” 

Rex has no idea what to say to that. He slumps backwards against Nia, who continues to laugh right into his ear. 

“The Illustrious Blade of the Illustrious Flamebringer has unrealistic standards. Go figure,” Zeke says. “Don’t worry about it, chum! You can give the Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher another round, eh?” 

“I think… I’ll just stick with using Pyra and Mythra’s sword,” Rex sighs. Nia roughly clasps him on the shoulder, probably her way of trying to show some sympathy, even though she’s still giggling. 

No one really thinks much about Rex’s capabilities to fight with any Blade as the Master Driver. Rex stops thinking about it after a while, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ps if u ever let rex use brighid's swords even in morytha then shame on u


End file.
